A Dragon Thanksgiving
by Richer1992
Summary: In celebration of Thanksgiving, i have created a one-shot based on that day. Takes place during TBD II. Rated T due to death of turkey.


**I wanted to make this in honor of the holidays. I will be posting the people who I want to thank on Fanfiction. Enjoy. This takes place during TBD II. This is also a retry at third person typing.**

Our Thanks

It was a joyous time all across Avalar. Everywhere, families and friends were coming together to celebrate a day that has come to be called 'Thanksgiving'. It was a time where everyone just stopped and be reminded of all the things that we hold value to in our lives. This would usually happen during dinner, which was a rich in all kinds of meats, fruits, vegetables, and desserts.

In the Temple, the guardians in addition to Demax and Delnok were preparing the table for the dinner. It had been decided before hand that the guardians in addition to Malefor and Nomex family would celebrate this holiday with Spirit and Krystal family. To that end, Volteer and Cyril were in charge of setting up the decoration while Terrador, Demax, and Delnok were setting the table.

In the kitchen, it was bustling with activity. Nomex and Krystal were in charge of getting the foods prepare and to help them was Fira, and Amy. Cynder was also helping but she needed to get some more ingredients from the Warfang Market and had enlisted Spyro help.

Josh had the task of keeping the children out of trouble which he found easy to do once he taught them how to make turkeys out of their paws. They were now engaged in a contest to see who could make the best turkey.

Spirit had left with Despair to go and get a fresh turkey.

_Warfang Market…Spyro and Cynder_

The market area was bustling with activity. Everywhere you went, there were moles and dragons buying stuff for their own Thanksgiving feast. It is a miracle that Spyro and Cynder were able to navigate their way through.

Cynder was carrying a small bag that had some cash while Spyro was carrying bags filled to the brim with food and other ingredients needed for the dinner. It was so bad that Spyro was getting close to collapsing right then and there. However, he did not want to disappoint Cynder so he always managed to find the strength to keep going.

They just needed to pick up one more item and they could return to the Temple. As Cynder made her way through the crowd with Spyro in tow, looking at any of the stalls for the item that they seek she was starting to feel like she was using Spyro as manual labor with the load that he was carrying. She turned her head to look at Spyro and said "You know I could carry a few of those bags myself."

Spyro shook his head and replied "Don't worry about it baby. I got this. You just get the last thing you need to get and we can go back."

Cynder blushed a bit at the baby comment but was able to keep her mind off it for a while. She managed to find the centerpiece that Nomex asked her to get and after paying for it made her way to an open area where she and Spyro could take off. Once again, she was glad that the guardians thought of this otherwise take off and landing would have been a lot more painful.

Once we got to the area, Cynder took off with all the grace that she still had. She looked back and saw that Spyro was having trouble taking off due to all the bags he was carrying. However, due to the possible fact that he was a purple dragon and there for have more willpower, Spyro was able to get airborne without losing any of the contents of the bags.

Both of them angled themselves towards the Temple and took off. Cynder had to make sure that she did not go to fast and keep an eye on Spyro as even though he was up in the air; there was a chance that he could fall and hurt himself.

"He is going to take it easy until diner." Cynder thought as she watches him flap his wings to maintain his altitude.

_Temple Kitchen…Nomex, Krystal, Fira, and Amy_

The kitchen looked like a well oiled machine. Nomex and Krystal, having the most experience, were both the head chief. They would spend an equal amount of time reading the various cookbooks that, through some magic, was floating out of the way and always turned to the page that they needed at the time. The rest of the time, they were going through each of the workstations, making correction or giving support to those who needed it. They were working so well that they rarely said anything, like they were connected mentally. Fira and Amy had their own stations in addition to Cynder who was out getting the last items that they needed.

Fira, being a master fire dragon at the time, was working on the ovens. Her job was to make sure that all the ovens were kept at the right temperature for cooking the foods that was inside them at the time. Amy, being the more precise of the twins, had the job of measuring out the ingredients for the dish that needed it at the time.

Not for the first time, the four dragon girls were glad that some of the moles decided to help out. The fact that they had thumbs was invaluable in the kitchen and on their own; they would have been heard pressed to be completed by dinner.

It was then that the main door opened and everyone watched as Cynder came in, hauling some of the bags of food. She then said "The rest of the food is just outside the door." Some of the moles made their way towards Cynder and relieved her of her load. Some went out to get the bags.

Amy then asked "Where is Spyro?"

Cynder replied "he is now resting in our room. He had to be such a gentledragon and carry all of the bags. He almost fell out of the sky on the way back."

Nomex then asked "Well that was kind of him but did you get the thing I asked you to get."

Cynder nodded her head and replied "I already gave it to Malefor."

Nomex nodded her head and Cynder went back to her station. She was one of the assistant cooks, helping out the other ones if they needed it.

Krystal watched the event with a mix of joy and wonder. She then thought "I wonder how Spirit and Despair are doing?"

_Forest…Spirit and Despair_

There was a clearing that was home to a couple of turkeys. They were all grazing and gobbling, enjoying the day without a care in the world.

It was then that one of the turkeys heard a noise. It made a sound to alert the others and they all stopped what they were doing and listen in for any kind of noise.

There was only silence.

Thinking that it was just another creature of the forest, the turkeys resumed what they were doing originally.

Then there was another noise. This time, one of the turkeys, the largest of the group, decided to investigate. He realized that the source of the noise was coming from a nearby bush.

He went over there, confident that he could be able to handle whatever was causing the noise. He got closer and closer until I saw a flash of movement.

That was the last thing he ever saw.

The other turkeys panicked as they saw a black sky-lizard standing over the now dead body of the turkey that went to investigate. Panic and confused, the rest of the flock decided to head off in different directions.

The sky-lizard looked proud of him as he stood over his kill. It took a frustrating amount of time to finally get this one alone. He turned his head to the left and said "How was that Spirit?"

A rustle of bushes was heard and a much larger silver dragon emerged. He looked at the black dragon then the turkey whose neck was snapped so he didn't suffer, then back to the dragon and replied "Not bad, it was a good idea to use noise to lure the target away but it won't work on every prey Despair."

"I understand Spirit." Despair replied and Spirit made his way over to the turkey. He place on paw on its forehead and started to speak in a deep voice. Despair looked on in confusion and that confusion was confirmed when he asked "What are you doing?"

The silver dragon looked back at him and said "I am offering my respects to the bird. He put up quite a challenge and the least we could do is honor him before eating him at the dinner." He then looked up at the sun and added "Which we will be late for if we don't go now."

Spirit took the turkey into his mouth and placed it on his back. He then channeled some energy and created some magical earth chains that would hold the turkey in place during flight. Despair watched with wide eyes and said "You have got to teach me how to do that."

Spirit gave a small smile and said "All in due time Despair…all in due time."

The two dragons took off into the air and made their way back to the Temple.

_Temple Main Dining Hall…Everyone is present._

Everyone was now waiting eagerly to begin the meal. At the head of the table were the guardians and there respective mates for those who had them in addition to the sliver dragon and his mate. Next down the line came the purple dragon and his mate in addition to the purple dragon's brothers and their mates. At the end of the table were Josh and Despair as well as the moles that worked and lived at the temple full time.

Serenity, Damien, Felix, and Demila had their own table and were also waiting as best they could for the meal to begin.

The two tables were almost packed with all sorts of breads, meats, fruits, vegetables, and other items. The ones who worked in the kitchen were beaming with joy as they watched their mates eyeing the food like it was the last thing that they were ever going to eat. Spyro and Demax even had a little bit of drool on their mouths.

Once everyone was settled down, Spirit stood up from his seat and said in a booming voice, which might have been amplified by his earth element, "Today, we celebrate the first real Thanksgiving we have had in a long time. The years in the past have been rough. The lands were scarred by war that was created and fueled by the Dark Dragons." Malefor was surprise as he thought the direction the speech was going at would lead him to feel disappointment. He was glad that his brother-in-law managed to find a way out of that.

Spirit continued "Many of us have been born in those dangerous times. Times where we had to learn not about history or what it really means to be a dragon, but to learn how to fight and survive." He took a deep breath and continued "But now, we have peace once again and in this time of peace, we must remember those who did not make through the war. Those we had to lose in battle or those who were lost in the war."

The room got very dark as everyone minus the kids was now remembering those people who were lost in the battle with the former Dark Master. The ones who were hit the hardest were Malefor, Spyro and Cynder.

Spirit cleared his throat and said "Though we may miss them, there sacrifice and spirit has not left this world. Each and every one of them played a part in ending the war no matter how small and that is why this Thanksgiving, I want us to remember those brave heroes who paid the ultimate price to bring about the dawning of a new era of peace, order, and stability."

Everyone clapped out of respect as they were too busy paying their thanks to those who were dear to them that were lost.

It was then that Terrador stood up and said "It is now time to carve the turkey." He sat down and Malefor got up almost immediately. He stepped back a few paces and flapped his wings. He was in the air and flew over to the centerpiece, which was where the turkey was.

The centerpiece was Malefor idea. The concept was a basin that held a flame that was set at the right temperature so the turkey would remain warm throughout the dinner. Malefor personally lighted the flame himself. The turkey was prepared personally by Krystal and Nomex and from the rumors most of the dragons and moles hear about the two dragon mothers and their skills in the kitchen and from the way it looked, they could not wait to sink their teethes and fangs into it.

As Malefor used a single claw to cut up a slice and place it on each plate, the rest of the dragons and moles sitting at the table started passing around the dishes in a clockwise fashion. The same thing was done over at the kids table however, there were a few moments when a burst of "I got it…no I got it" or "It my turn" was heard but that was settled when either Krystal or Nomex went over to break it up.

Once all the plates have been passed around, everyone closed their eyes and lowered their heads. Spirit then said "We thank the ancestors for the meal we are about to enjoy and we ask that we have another year of happiness so that we may come again today to celebrate as friends and neighbors."

When that was over, everyone started to eat. The first few minutes you could hear nothing more than a sea of "mummm" and "ahhhh". Once everyone had tasted the food for the first time, conversation started to erupt from both the main table and the kids table.

Everyone was having a good time eating, drinking, talking, and laughing as the words flowed like the ice tea. There was not a sad spirit to be found at the table.

**Seven pages but it was worth it. I really believed that I did a great job on this chapter despite it not being in my element, more of a first person writer. Now here are the people who I would like to give thanks on this site.**

**Spartan-029: His story was the first fanfiction that I read and it got me hooked on the site.**

**Jimmy Noms Shadows Arm (formally known as spyrocyndermylove): His reviews and comments help me get through the first few stories I started and allowing me to use his OC Onyx in the 'My' series.**

**Viperwatcher: Who, with a little help from Spirit, Krystal, Amy, Despair, and myself, created his popular The Blue Dragon series.**

**And finally…to everyone who has review, watched, faved, and read my stories. It is happy to see that a story that I have created being read and like by other people.**

**You all are great *Hands out a piece of Krystal and Nomex famed turkey to everyone who is mention above***

**Read and Review Please**

**Happy Thanksgiving from**

**Richer1992**


End file.
